Ni melithog n uir?
by JediBana
Summary: When returning to his home Legolas meets a strange woman and is about to discover some secrets of his father, the king of Mirkwood. (The title of the story is in Sindarin and of course all of you know what does it mean, don't you?)
1. Chapter 1

**Suilad, mellon! This is the forst time I write a fanfic of TLOTR, so excuse me please if I don´t do it splendid. Also, my native language isn´t English so excuse me again if I have spelling mistakes or with the grammar! I hope you enjoy it and you like it too! No veren!**

**Chapter 1**

It was almost twilight when Gimli and Legolas where crossing the Grey Mountains. They had been in Gondor for a few days visiting their friend Aragorn and his wife Arwen. They had just been parents for the first time and there were a lot of celebrations in the kingdom. In fact, they had spent a very good time, having fun day and night, chatting about old battles and legendary stories. But now, they were silently riding a pony and a hourse while the stars began to cover the deep blue sky.

When the moon was in the top of the sky, Legolas stopped riding and came down of the hourse.

"I thought we weren't going to stop untill we arrived to Mirkwood" said Gimli following Legolas. He had just found a cave.

"I changed my mind." Legolas said simply and smiled a little.

"What? You are not the kind of man that just changes his mind like that!"

"I thought that a little of rest would be good for you, my friend" the elf started to build a fire then.

"I don't need to rest! I'm strong like a stone!... Also, there are still a lot of those disgusting goblins and other creatures in the mountains. They can try to kill us while we sleep."

Legolas stared ad Gimli's eyes for a second and then turned his look to the fire again. He was preparing some tea when the dwarf spoke again.

"Perhaps there's another reason that you don't want to tell me... Isn't it?"

"My Dwarf Lord what's the big trouble about having some rest? It's heatly."

"You are hiding something, huh? I cought you!"

Legolas laughed for an instant and then drank his tea. Gimli also drank his but kept wainting for the elf to tell him the truth.

"It's wonderful to see how our friend Aragorn is now the father of that little baby, isn't it?" Muttered Legolas looking at the stars.

"Well, yes... But taking care of a baby is a hard and unnecesary job. WE are warriors! That's not work for us."

"Don't say that! A baby is the result of two people's love! They are beautiful!"

"Oh, my! Now I see!" Gimli smirked.

"See what?" Legolas crossed his arms.

"You want a baby! Oh, friend you are so romatic..."

"It's not just a baby, Gimli." Legolas stared at the dwarf's eyes again.

"So?"

"Well, an elf's life is very long and I've been meditating since a couple of months about my solitude. Also, when I sleep..."

"Wait a minute, Legolas." Gimli said. "When do you sleep? I've never seen you sleeping. I thought that you couldn't..."

"I can stay awake for a long time, yes, but now I try to sleep more because she only talks to me in dreams."

"Who?"

"I don't know. I can't see her. But I feel a lot of peace when she is around. We walk through the woods and she sings old elvish songs to me. But when I try to reach her to see her face, or when I ask for her name, she vanishes with the breeze."

"That's weird. Sounds more like a bad curse or something."

"I don't think it's a course, Gimli. The only person who sang those songs to me was my father when I was a kid."

"Perhaps you should ask him. Or maybe your dreams are just very old memories."

"Maybe." Legolas sighed and then finished his tea.

A couple of minutes later Gimli covered with a blanket and layed on the ground to sleep for some hours.

"If I were immortal like you, the last thing I would think about would be finding a partner. That can wait a two or three centuries more, don't you think? I don't believe you would get old in that time.

"You must be right." Answered Legolas smiling gently.

"Sure!...well, good night."

Gimli fall asleep very quickly but the elf kept staring at the flames for what seemed to be a long time.

_Time. _He thought. _Time is so relative. It may be a gift or a torture._

He closed his eyes, but at the end he could not sleep. Instead he tried to remember something that he might missed. However the dawn appeared in the horizon and he found no clue till then.

That morning just before leaving the cave again Legolas decided to put an end to those thoughts that were taking him nowhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aiya, mellon! I'm glad to have you here again! this story is about to begin D: keep reading and if you can leave a review. It means a lot for me to read what you think! Le hannon and no veren! :)**

**Chapter 2**

After two days of riding without any pause, Gimli and Legolas finally arrived to an elvish hostel that was in the border between the Grey Mountains and Mirkwood. A young elf received the hourse and the pony in the entrance and then the two men went into the bar. There weren't a lot of people there. Just a group of three young Elves and two other people in the table of the corner. Gimli asked for beer and Legolas just for water.

"That water of yours has better flavour than this elvish beer for sure!" Exclaimed Gimli frowning. "Your people does the worst beer in Middle Earth!"

"That's because we don't usually drink beer. That's a beverage for outlanders." Said Legolas smiling a little.

"I will never understand your people. I mean you could make the best beer..."

Gimli kept talking and talking, but Legolas stopped paying attention to him. Instead he stared at the table of the corner that was behind his friend's shoulder. The two of them were hiding their faces with their black robes. He tried to listen. They were speaking Sindarin quickly. No, only one of them was talking. It was a woman's voice. Suddenly she took a black bag from her robe and gave it to him. The other person opened it just a second. There were diamonds. The man nodded quickly and standed up. He left a second later. The woman finished her glass of wine and then left too.

"... Are you still listening to me?!" Gimli asked frowning again.

"Yes. You are right." Answered Legolas.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. It's just that..." Legolas was thinking about not telling anything to the dwarf, but he was his friend. He could trust him blindly. "There were a couple of elves sitting in that table a minute ago. I recognized the accent of one of them. He was from our kingdom. The other person gave him a bag with diamonds."

"He was just making a deal." Gimli raised his shoulders.

"Maybe... But that's a very high price for a comon deal. Don't you think? Speacially for an elf that is a guard of my father's palace."

"C'mon, Legolas. What if it was only a debt?"

"Just calm down. Not every shadow is dangerous, Legolas."

Legolas sighed and finally nodded with his head. Maybe Gimli was right and he was just becoming paranoic.

An hour later, the dwarf and the elf went to their room in the hostel. Gimli fell asleep in a second but for Legolas it wasn't so easy. He tried by resting his head on the pillow, but nothing happened after a while. Resigned he woke up again and went out of the room. The stars were shinning with an intense and pure glow so he walked until he arrived to the top of a hill and once there he finally stayed to watch the sky.

"I haven't seen such a wondeful night since a hundred years." Said Legolas in clear and soft Sindarin. "The light from the stars that covers us tonight is charming and glorious, don't you think, Milady of the shadow?"

"You have been following my steps since we were in the bar, haven't you, Lord of Elves?" Asked the woman coming out from the shadows of the woods.

"It's anappropiate to aswer a question with another question, milady."

"It's even more to follow a woman when she is alone in the woods."

Legolas smiled a little. He was anxious to turn around and see her face, but it wasn't the time yet.

"I was wondering who is the woman that gives a bag full of diamonds to a guard of the palace of Thranduil."

"Just a merchant of the north, milord." Answered she. And he could listen to her voice closer.

"And what do you sell, lady of the north?"

"Anything you need and that you can't get by your own." The woman replied calmly.

"And what's the price for the ware?"

"That dependes..."

"Of what?"

"Of who you are and what you ask for."

In that moment, Legolas turned around. He finally saw her. She was a young woman with long black hair and deep dark eyes like the night. She was wearing that long black robe, but when she saw him in front of her, she took it out of her head and made a reverence.

He made a reverence too.

"I'm Legolas from northern Mirkwood." He said kindly.

"My name is Tarí." She said politely.

"Are you from Mirkwood too?" Legolas felt a great curiosity now.

"I actually don't have a home, milord."

"I see. And where are you travelling now? If I may ask."

"I was just about to decide it this coming morning."

"A friend and I are going to the heart of the forest. To the city of Thranduil. You may join us if you want. It might be a good opportunity to make some bussiness."

The woman stopped staring at his eyes and gave a step back.

"Excuse me, milady. I didn't mean to bother you." Said Legolas immediatly.

"And you didn't. It's just that this is not the way I do my job. And I don't want to delay you and your friend."

Tarí gave him a fast look and smiled a little.

"Good night, Legolas." She said and turned around leaving quickly.

"Good night..." He muttered and saw her until she disappeared between the shadows.

There was something strange about that woman. Something that he couldn't explain yet but that kept disturbing his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Suilad, mellon! It´s wonderful to have you here! Thanks for reading and please, if you can, leave a review! No veren!**

**Chapter 3**

The sun was about to rise when Legolas arrived again to the hostel room. He opened the door hoping to find Gimli already awake and ready to leave. However, when he entered, he found his friend still sleeping, but his weapons and money weren't there anymore.

"Gimli, wake up now!" He exclaimed anxiously and searching for a clue to know who had been the thief.

"Huh?! What's goin' on?! What time is it?!" The dwarf said jumping from the bed.

"Someone came in and stole our things while you were sleeping." Legolas replied immediatly.

"Hey! And where were you?!"

"I was..." Legolas stopped speaking. He had just perceived an odor. The same as the last night.

"You were...?"

"I know who stole our things! Come on! Quickly!"

They picked the few things that were left and their hourses. The thief couldn't be very far. They arrived to the woods fastly. Legolas took a minute to see around with his deep eyes. He knew that forest like his own hand.

"So...you really know this scoundrel?" Asked Gimli.

"Over here." Replied the elf riding again. Gimli rolled his eyes.

They rode the whole day until the night covered the sky again.

"Are you sure we are following the right direction? Maybe the thief fled and now is very very far". The dwarf muttered kind of tired.

Legolas stopped the hourse and with a signal of his hand told Gimli to be in silence.

"Wait a minute here." Legolas whispered and began to climb a tree carefully.

Gimli was amazed of how the elf could climb a tree without making any noise. Meanwhile, Legolas arrived to the enormous branches of the top. There she was again. Tarí, the merchant of the north, deeply sleeping with their things at her side. He approached lowly and quietly to her, but before doing anything else he stared at the woman again. How could she be such a burglar if she was so delicate and beautiful? She was like a marble statue under the moonlight. He was still thinking what would be better to do next, when she suddenly threw powder to his eyes. Legolas gave a step back and tried to take that thing from his face. He was totally blind for a minute. However, the effect passed quickly and he recovered his sight again. Of course she wasn't there anymore. Legolas jumped down of the tree as fas as he could to continue the persecution. But he found a surprise when he arrive to the ground again.

"Couldn't believe this little girl was the thief!" Laughed Gimli. He had just captured her.

"I am not a little girl and you caught me just because I slipped with the ivy." The woman replied.

"Well, done Gimli." Said the elf taking his bow and daggers from the ground.

"What are we going to do with her, Legolas?"

Legolas saw at her eyes again, but she quit her look quickly.

"I think we should take her to the heart of Mirkwood. There, the justice will decide what to do with the woman who tried to steal us in their lands."

Gimli nodded and then they set free their hourses because the forest was very risky from there to cross it riding.

"C'mon, lady." Ordered the dwarf pulling the rope that tied her hands. "Walk fast."

"This rope burns my skin." She lamented.

"You should have thought that before trying to steal to Gimli!"

"I DID stole you! You were sleeping like a defenseless piggy."

"If it were me who decided your punishment, girl" said the dwarf with a menacing tone "I would cut you one of your flagitious and skinny hands! So shut up!"

Legolas turned around to see her once more, but she didn't rise her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**SUILAD! Thanks for keeping up with my fanfic! You are awesome! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please, if you can leave a review! **

**Chapter 4**

That night, they had to climb a tree again to be safe from tha spiders. Gimli and Legolas took a little meal, but the woman refused to eat and only leyed as far as she colud to sleep.

"She is a real pain in the ass." Said Gimli to his friend after the meal. "Why don't we just leave her here to the spiders? Nobody needs a thief!"

"I don't think she is just a thief." Legolas said lowly.

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to her last night. She was the one that gave the diamonds to the guard of the palace."

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" Asked Gimli upset.

"I didn't find the right time."

"So you think she is planning something?"

"Maybe... Or maybe not. We must wait for her to make a mistake."

"Or we can throw her to the spiders and make her speak..."

Legolas smiled and said no with the head. Gimli rolled his eyes again. Then he turned around and closed his eyes. He fell asleep quickly. Meanwhile Legolas stayed awake and alert. He was deeply thinking about old memories when suddenly he realized that the woman was awake and staring at the sky again.

"I thought that you were an elf." Said Legolas watching for the first time her ears. They were like a couple of common human's ears. "Tell me, how old are you Tarí?"

"Why do you ask?" She replied without seeing him.

"Becuase you look very young. Around your twenty's... But the look in your eyes is so much older. Perhaps that's the reason of why you try to avoid my glance every time I stare at you."

Tarí didn't say anything in a long time. It was as if a sad and terrible memento had just crossed her mind. Legolas waited quietly until she sat down and looked at him.

"I'm older than you, for sure. However I have forgotten my exact age." She answered finally in a kind tone.

"But you are human, aren't you? How is that possible?" Legolas kept asking anxiously.

"I stopped being a human since a lot of years." She said deeply as if she were only talking with herself.

"What happened to you, then?" He approached discretly.

In that moment a branch cracked. The two of them got aware imediately. Gimli woke up too and took his ax. No one spoke. The only sound around was a soft breeze and their hearts beating. Legolas took his bow and a row. He took a breathe and in that instant a horde of spiders appeared around them. Gimli cut in two the face of one of the creatures while Legolas finished with a couple of rows two of them in a second. Tarí was trying to escape from one big spider but then another one appeared in front of her,

"Set me free!" She shouted "Cut the rope!"

"No way!" Shouted the dwarf.

Legolas thought for a moment. He couldn't let her die in that way. He killed one of the spiders with a row and then threw one of his daggers to cut the rope. He was about to throw another row to the other spider, when Tarí took the dagger and killed the creature by her own. The elf and the dwarf kept killing spiders for some more minutes, but Legolas didn't loose her any second. When the last spider was about to scape, Tarí jumped above it.

"C'mon, kill the beast, girl!"Gimli screamed.

Tarí turned around for an instant and stared at Legolas's eyes.

"She's going to escape..." Said Legolas in a whisper.

She smiled to him even more quickly and rode the beast down the trees.

"What are you waiting for?!" Asked Gimli maddly. "You are the one that knows this forest and jumps from one tree to another!"

Legolas got out of his lapse of shock and ran from one branch to another following the beast and the woman. He saw them again a minute later. She turned around aware of his presence. She rode the spider just one more yard and then she killed it with the dagger. She jumped from it and began to run through the woods. Legolas threw a row and he trapped part of her robe in the ground. She fell down, but immediatly tried to take the row out. He jumped from the tree and in that moment she took out the row.

"Why didn't you kill me?" She asked panting.

"I told you, you will be judged in my city. So, stop doing this more difficult and come with me, Tarí." Suddenly, Legolas saw one of the cuts in the leg of the girl. It was bleeding a lot. "You are injured. You won't get to any place like that. Other creatures will trap you and you will be their dinner. Is that what you want?"

Legolas gave a step further, however she gave one back and raised the row and the dagger.

"If I get back to that city of yours it won't be as a prisioner, Lord Elf." She replied firmly.

"Who are you really?" He asked giving one more step.

"I'm not about to tell you that story, Legolas son of Thranduil." Said she.

"You planned all this, didn't you?" Asked Legolas again. "Since the begining, since we met in the bar. But what's the next move? Are you expecting me to let you go or to trap you again?"

"You tell me, milord. What does your soul tell you to do? What have you seen in your deep visions, in your arcane dream?" Tarí asked in low Sindarin.

Legolas eyes got lost in the nothingness as he travelled into his own mind for some seconds, then he stared again at her eyes.

"I'll regret letting you go..." Legolas anwered and then he kept again his bow. "But I'm going to do it, Lady of the North."

Tarí put down the weapons and made a reverence.

"You may keep the dagger. You'll need it in this forest." Added the elf.

The woman kept the weapon and turned around.

"Perhaps we'll meet again..." She muttered and carefully took out something from the pocket of her robe. "Meanwhile, take this as a payment for your dagger." she left the thing in the floor next to the arrow. "And make sure you wear it, Prince Legolas, it's a jewel worth of a royal elf."

Legolas saw one more time the injury in the leg of the woman. It wasn't bleeding anymore, it was actually almost clossed. She ran through the woods again and her shadow disappeared soon. Legolas hurried to take the jewel from the ground. It was a necklace. A silver chain carring a white stone. It had the shimmer of the stars. Legolas coudn't even imagine the value of that stone. In fact this was the first time that he saw one. They were stollen once, when his grandfather was the king and no one knew really where were them all this years.

When he returned with Gimli he was still thinking about what had just happened. He was so concentrated that he lated a minute to listen to his friend.

"I can't bealive you couldn't catch a girl! She was just a little girl playing with a dagger!"

Legolas turned around. Gimli opened a lot his eyes.

"Where did you get that stone?!"

"She gave it to me." Legolas smiled a little without being concerned of it.

"So she paid you for letting her go and you accepted?!" Gimli was about to have a heart attack.

"Not exactly. No!" Suddenly the elf returned to the real world. "We... Made a kind of deal. She is not what we thought, Gimli."

"So... What is she?" Gimli raised a brow and crossed the arms.

"I still don't know. But I'm sure we'll know that soon."

"I hope you are right, my friend." Gimli sighed.

"I hope that two..." Legolas said to himself and both returned to their own jorney.


	5. Chapter 5

**SUILAD, MELLON! In this chaper we are finally going to know a little more of Legolas´s father, Thranduil (I think he is very hot too, you know like father like son). Thanks for reading! Peace, love and… No veren!**

**Chapter 5**

Almost a week later, Legolas and Gimli arrived finally to the kingdom of the elves. The elf smiled when they were in front of the enormous doors and they opened. Gimli stayed by his side every moment. A escort of elves received them with all the attention, even to the dwarf and showed him his room. Legolas took a shower finally and then he got ready for a dinner with his father. The moon was shinning brightly in the top of the sky when the elf and the dwarf arrived to the great hall where Thanduil was waiting for them. He stood up when he saw his son.

"Laiqalassë" said Thranduil smiling and opening his arms. He embraced his son for a moment and then he saw the dwarf. "And this must be your friend..."

"Gimli." Said the dwarf frowning.

"I hope he is tratened properly in this lands, father." Legolas added politely.

"Sure he will." Thranduil finished quickly and the three sat down to have dinner.

They had a good time talking about the kingdom of Gondor and the king asked Gimli about Erebor and his lands. They chatted around wine, delicious food and a warm fire until late night. Gimli went to sleep after finishing the third bottle of wine and Legolas and his father went to another room to continue chatting. The light from the moon could enter from the big window so they needed to fire.

"Now that your friend has gone. I want to ask you something, Legolas." Said Thranduil staring at his son's chest. "Where did you get that necklace? I can see its star light even when you hide it under your clothes."

"Someone gave it to me." Answered his son taking the necklace out of. "It shines even more at night, don't you think? It's a stunning shimmer..."

"Yes, it is." Said Thranduil calmly. "It's been centuries since I saw one of this stones. I almost forgot its beauty." He caressed the stone with his fingertips a little moment and then he stared at Legolas's eyes. "Who gave it to you?"

Legolas gave a step back without knowing exactly why. His father frowned lightly.

"A woman." replied Legolas kind of worried. There was something that he didn't like at all in his father's glance.

"A woman?" Thranduil raised his brows and smiled. "I see. Well, these are good news, aren't they? If she gave you this is because we have an engagement finally. I was starting to think that you were going to end up with that dwarf son of Glóin."

"Oh, no! This is not what you believe, father!" Legolas tried to explain.

"So?" Thranduil erased the smile from his face. " What kind of woman gives a stone with starlight just like that?!"

"I met her in the south border of Mirkwood." Legolas thought that not telling the complete story would be better. "I saved her life and she gave me the stone."

"And what's her name, if I may ask." His father didn't seem so pleased with this version of the story.

Legolas wasn't sure about telling her name to his father, but he had no choice.

"Her name was Tarí."

Legolas saw his father's face changing completely just in one second.

"What happens, father?" He asked anxiously. "Do you know her?"

Thranduil looked at Legolas and then he turned around quickly.

"I don't know that name."

"So why did the light of your eyes changed when I told you?" Legolas wanted to know desperly.

"Be careful of how you talk to your father, Legolas... And also with who do you talk to in the woods."

The king left the room quickly, but Legolas remained there until the stars vanished. He had to know the truth behind that woman and the stone, and also about his father.

That morning Legolas discovered that the guards of the entraces were three times more than the last day. Someone shouldn't pass for any reason.


	6. Chapter 6

**Suilad! How you´ve been?! Hope you are fine! Thanks for reading and remember that if you can leave me a comment I would thank you very very much! Now, let´s continue this story! No veren, mellon!**

**CHAPTER 6  
**  
Legolas had now a great curiosity and a weird angst in his heart. That day was the aniversary of the city and also it had been a week since the doors and the borders of Mirkwood were closed. The night before Gimli approached to him, he was walking silently in the garden after dinner.  
"There is something disturbing your mind, isn't it?" Asked the dwarf crossing his arms.  
"Do I look disturbed?" Anwered Legolas smiling a little.  
"No... But I know you well!"  
Legolas sat down in a wood bench and Gimli sat by his side.  
"C'mon, friend. Tell me what is it! Perhaps I can help you!" Gimli insisted raising his brows.  
The elf didn't know how to begin, or what may be important and what not. He wanted to tell the story in a way that his friend could understand why he was worried, though he didn't know the reason either. He did his best and just said what his heart dictated to him. At the end there was a great silence.  
"Your father is hiding something big." Gimli muttered frowning.  
"I know..." Legolas sighed.  
"Have you thought about just approaching to him and ask him what happened?"  
"Of course I have thought about it, however..." Legolas eyes suddenly seemed sad. "However he wouldn't answer me. I know him. I've lived more than 500 years with him and he has never been very talkative, nor confident with me. In fact, he has always been very hard. He doesn't like to talk about the problems. He just rewards me when I do something well, but then he is cold and stays apart. These days he has been avoiding me."  
"I see." Gimli tried to be kind. "That's not an option."  
Legolas shaked his head once meaning no.  
"Well..." Gimli lowered his voice. "If he won't answer your questions, you must look for them in another person."  
"What do you propose?" Legolas eyes shined again.  
"Go and look for the woman in the woods. I'm sure she's still there, hiding somewhere!"  
"But if my father knows..." Legolas said thoughtful "He may think that I'm disobeying my loyalty to him."  
"C'mon, Legolas! You are not a child anymore! If he is not honest with you, you have the right to know the truth. You owe loyalty to yorself in first place. Never forget that!"  
Legolas nodded and the two started to build a plan.  
That morning he went out of his room and walked directly to the principal entrance of the palace.  
"Good morning" he said kindly to the guars. All of them aswered politely to him. "Could you please open the doors?" 

"We are sorry, my highness, but the king told us to keep the doors closed until he gave another order." Anwered one of the guards.  
"But I just want to have a walk in the forest. It's a beautiful day!" Legolas explained.  
"We can't..."  
"Open the doors." Legolas ordered. "If there's any trouble. I'll personaly talk with my father."  
The guards looked at each other and finally opened the doors. Legolas waited until they were closed again to start his quest.  
He began just walking, but then he ran. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he had a feeling of being in the correct direction. The sun travelled through the sky untill it was almost night. He had been hearing her steps and the braches that she broke with her light feet or the soft sounds of the leaves when she touched them with her fingertips. She had been very close since a while, but he couldn't see her yet. Finally he arrived to the river. The sounds disappeared. She was gone.  
Legolas felt diasapointed. It was too late to continue so he just turned around but he stopped a second before going back to the palace. He turned around again and suddenly he realized something about that place... When he was a child he used to play in the woods, however sometimes his father didn't allow him to go out and let him inside his room to study. So, one day he looked for a way to go out that nobody knew. He discovered a little entrance next to the river. It was a little tunel that arrived to the dungeons. He was enough careful to go in and out every time he wanted, until one day one man saw him. He was supossed to be studying Sindarin grammar and elvish medicine, but instead he went out to play with his bow and his arrows. The kid imagined that he was hunting orcs when suddenly a giant spider appeared in front of him. He was so scared that he left the bow and began to run. The creature was about to trap him when an arrow crossed his head. A guard had killed it. He was so afraid that he just cried when the man carried him and took him back to the palace. He remembered his father that day. He was so mad at him, asking to him how he did escape, but he never said, but apparently the guard told to his father and for centuries the entrance of the tunel was closed with some rocks. They weren't big or heavy, just enough for a kid not to try it again.  
Legolas would never remember that entrance again, but now standing there, he could see that the rocks of the entrance were gone and also he realized that the guard that saved him that day was the same man that received that day the diamonds in the bar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aiya! This chapter promises to have more surprises! Keep reading! **

**CHAPTER 7  
**  
Thranduil was in his room. The party downstairs had already begun, but he was still in front of the mirror staring at an image of which he was bored. He felt so tired suddenly, so heavy. Was he a coward? He kept wondering in the silence, but he didn't get an answer. At the end that didn't matter, did it? He was safe. The only thing that could bother him was the midnight memories, but he had learnt how to deal with them all these centuries.  
Suddenly he heard something. He stood up quickly and looked around, but there was no one there apart from him. He put his hand on his sword still nervous and gave a step further. He gave one step more and...  
In that moment the door opened and Legolas came in. His father was blending his sword.  
"Why are you blending your sword, father?" He asked frowning.  
"I... I got surprised. Usually the people knock the door. It's more respectful." Thranduil kept his sword and got calmed again. "I'm glad you are here, by the way. I wanted to talk to you."  
"Good. I also have to talk to you, father."  
"Could you please explain me why did you go out of the city the whole day? I gave an order and when I give an order I expect every person of Mirkwood to obey, including you."  
"I looked for the woman that gave me the necklace." Legolas replied immediately. "I want to know why did you close every entrace of the city."  
"That woman has nothing to do with that decision." Thranduil laughed ironically. "I did it because one of my guards disappeared myteriously in the past weeks and no one has found him. There are rumors of goblins and spiders and I want to protect my people. That's all."  
"Well, what if I know what really happen to that guard?" Legolas asked approaching to his father.  
"Stop talking to me in that way." Legolas stared at his eyes. "Stop questioning my authority. I won't stand it anymore"  
"That guard wasn't killed by goblins or spiders. He fled from your kingdom because he betrayed you. He told this woman how to enter to the palace and I'm sure it has something to do with you, father." Legolas's eyes were confident and deep. "If you could just tell me why is she doing all thees things... What does it has to do with you? Who is she ?!"  
Thranduil looked at him for some seconds. Legolas could see for an instant a light of tenderness, but it vanished swiftly and his eyes became cold again.  
"I don't know her." He replied. "And it is the last time we talk about this. Is that clear?"  
Legolas didn't reply anything and just left the room disppointed.

That night the celebration was great. Every elf seemed so happy and cheerful, even Gimli made some more friends, however Legolas just stayed in one corner appart from everyone watching sometimes how his father pretended to be a wondrous host with all the great lords that were around him. He got tired after a couple of hours and finally he went back to the tower. He was about to enter to his room, when a heartbeat stopped him. He closed the door again and ran toward his father's room. When he arrived he opened the door. Only the light of the stars and the moon iluminated the room.  
He found her finally standing in front of the window taking his father's sword with both hands. She didn't turned around but spoke immediately.  
"Lord Legolas, please stay apart."  
"What are you doing with my father's sword, Tarí?" He asked quickly.  
"Didn't he tell you?"  
"No. He refuses to say anything about you. But you know each other, right?" Legolas gave one step further. "What happened between you and him, Tarí? Why is he so afraid that he closed the doors of the city?"  
"He doesn't want to set me free." She said and in that moment she raised the sword. "But I found the way. I will finally stop this life of nothingness..."  
"What do you mean?" Legolas asked anxiously.  
Tarí turned around his head just to see him one moment and then she crossed her abdomen with the sword. Legolas ran toward her and took the sword out quickly. She was bleeding a lot.  
"Leave me." She muttered when he carried her. "Please, leave me."  
"Don't ask me to do that, milady." He replied while he took her to his room.  
He put her on the bed and ran out quickly for some elvish medicine for the injury. He went back some minutes later to his room and found her sleeping deeply. Legolas approached to see the cut in her abdomen. All her clothes, her hands and her mouth were stained with dry blood, but the injury was almost closed. He felt relieved and carefully cleaned her hands and face with warm water.

It was almost the sunrise when Thranduil went back to his room. Everything was fine and the same way he left it, so he just laid down and slept until late morning.

**Thanks for reading and please, leave me a review!**

**Le hannon. Novaer**


	8. Chapter 8

**AIYA, friends! First of all I want to thank you for your reviews! They mean a lot to me! I hope you keep reading and enjoying the story!... And now let´s continue! We are going to know finally who is Tarí and what´s the relationship between her and Legola´s father! NO VEREN! **

**Chapter 8**

Tarí opened her eyes slowly. There was so much light that it harmed her eyes so, she closed them again. She could hear a far away singing, perhaps it was a bird. In that moment she realized how comfortable she actually was. Her body was so warm under those white and soft blankets and her head laying on that pillow that was almost like a cloud.  
"You slept a lot." Said a soft voice kindly. "More than one day."  
Tarí covered her face with her hands and sighed.  
"What a shame...Oh, how embarrasing this is! I thought just for a second that I was already dead." She said sadly.  
"Well, you are not." Legolas sat in the edge of the bed and stared at her.  
"It took me ages to get inside the palace! To find Thranduil's sword!...and all for nothing!" She kept saying in a low voice as some tears rolled in her cheeks.  
Legolas felt a great sorrow for her. Her tears were so bitter and full of pain. He tried to find the correct words, but she stopped crying before he said anything. She finally put down her hands and sat down on the bed.  
"Sorry for that." Tarí excused herself.  
"Don't be so hard with yourself, milady. There's nothing wrong with crying." Legolas replied tenderly.  
She stared at him quite surprised and then she looked apart again.  
"We are still in the palace, aren't we?" She asked.  
"Yes. We are in my bedroom to be more precise." Legolas answered kindly.  
Tarí frowned and looked at him again.  
"Who knows I'm here?"  
"Only me."  
"Do you know what would your father do if he knows?!" She got closer to him. Her voice was hard as a stone. "He wouldn't forgive you, Legolas. This is not a game or something you can just finish with your bow and an arrow!"  
"So what is it, Tarí?" He frowned too and spoke in the same tone of hers. "I'm tired of searching for anwers. I want to know the truth."  
"Alright." She accepted finally.  
Legolas didn't expect it to be so quick.  
"But what will happen next?" She asked.  
"I will decide if I continue helping you or..."  
"You tell your father that I'm here?"  
"That's correct." Legolas nodded.  
The woman stood up and realized that she wasn't wearing the clothes that were stained with blood anymore. Instead she had a blue Elvish dress. She looked for her robe quickly.  
"Your robe is in the wardrobe." Legolas said standing up to. He opened the wood door of the big wardrobe and took it out.  
"Could you please give it to me?" She asked quite anxious.  
"I want to hear the story first." He smiled and sat down again. "Later I give you back your robe and all the stones and cristals you keep inside it."  
Tarí sent him a quick look of anger, but then she got relaxed and stared at the window. She saw the trees and the golden and green leaves outside that were dancing with the breeze. So, she began...  
"It was centuries ago. I used to live with my father and my brother in a little farm in North Undeep. My father was a merchant and my brother and I used to help him, he in the business and I in the house. Those were the last and dark days of the second age. Your grandfather, the king Odonher had just perished in Dagorlad. There were so many dangers everywhere.  
I was alone in my home because that day my father and my brother had gone to Rohan to make some deals. I saw that a group of orcs appeared some meters away. I tried to hide, but they knew there was fresh blood inside. They destroyed the door and all the house untill they found me. They built a fire and took me out to be their dinner. I thought that was going to be my end when suddenly an arrow killed the orc that was about to eat my guts. A group of elves finished with all the orcs quickly and I just stayed on the ground trying to protect myself from the arrows and the swords. But suddenly an elf came down from his horse and approached to me. I was so scared that I hadn't even noticed that one arrow was in my leg. So he helped me, even though I was just a dirty human."

"Thranduil" Legolas interrupted her.

"Yes. It was the king who saved me. Later I knew that they had just won the war and that they were going back to Mirkwood. But in that moment I fainted because of the pain and the lost of blood. When I woke up I was in the palace. I asked for my family but no one knew what happened to them. I was just seven years old so I cried until Thranduil came to see me again. He talked to me paciently and told me that no one found my family after the orc attack. I didn't know what I was going to do next. I thought that I was completely alone, but he asked me if I would like to stay there. I had no choice actually so he took care of me and little by little the pain vanished. He taught me everything about his culture, his languaje and his people. He taught me how to fight with a bow and a sword. He was my best friend, my brother, the only person I could trust blindly. And I remember as if it was just yesterday when we spent the time together rebuilding this nation again, fighting in the woods the dark creatures that were still causing damage to the forest." Tarí turned around for a second and stared at Legolas. Her eyes were shining with nostalgia; her voice broke for a little moment. "I never felt different from the elves, you know? Because he always made me feel confident. I didn't even felt that I owed him everything I was, because we loved each other like a real family. But when I turned 23 I met a man. He arrived to the city to establish an agreement between the towns of the north and the elves of Mirkwood. I fell in love with him at first sight." Tarí laughed a little. "This may sound childish, but I never liked elves even though they are beautiful creatures, perhaps because I knew that I wouldn't live forever like them. So in those days he convinced me to go with him to the North. He told me that my family wasn't dead. Can you imagine how excited I was with those news? In fact they had been looking for me all those years everywhere. I didn't know what to believe, but I thought that I couldn't stay there if there was a chance to find my family again. I told him that the next time he came to Mirkwood I was going to leave the city with him. That night, when your father and I were celebrating the deal with the humans in the dinner I told him about my feelings for the man of the North and the possible chance of finding my family again. I was sure that he would be glad for me, but instead he got crazy. He told me that he would never let me get out of this walls and that he owned me since the day he saved me. In that moment I realized that he had known that my family wasn't dead since a lot of years ago, but he never told me just because he was selfish and because he actually didn't care about my happiness, but just about his own. I told him horrible things and we fought for days till I couldn't stand him anymore. I took only the most important things that I had and I left the city in a horse. I rode days and nights, but before I arrived to the border he reached me in his horse.

"And what did he do?" Legolas was anxious to know the rest of the story.

"He asked me to go back with him. But I couldn't... He swore in that day that I was going to regret forever that betrayal, but I didn't understand in that moment what those words meant...I found my family soon and later I got engaged with the man of the North. But before we got married he died of pneumonia. It took me some years to recover from that lost. The years passed by and I realized that something was wrong with me. I never got sick, not even with flu. And I looked like a twenty years old girl when I was almost 40. My family and I were really worried because the people of the town had their own rumors about me. Finally we had to leave the city and stay apart from the civilization. My father died and my brother preferred to get married and never see me again. But years later I knew he had also died. I was alone again and finally I understood what Thranduil meant that day."  
"He cursed you with eternal life so that you could see your beloved ones dying." Legolas added.

"Indeed." Tarí continued. "And after I noticed it I tried to commit suicide a hundred times, but any of them worked. It was a torture, you know? To be alone and hungry, to be cold and thirsty but never dying. It was a very powerful and dark magic the one that he used in that time because no one could heal me in all these years. I travelled around Middle Earth to find a cure, but in every town the only answer I found was that they couldn't help me. I finally met a old mage. He didn't heal me but he told me about a way to stop it. I had to wound myself with the sword of the man that had cursed me..."  
"But it didn't work." Legolas finished the phrase without being rude.  
"No. It didn't." she sighed again sadly. She returned to the bed and sat by his side staring at the floor. "Sometimes, when it's summer and the flowers have bloomed I think that it is not so bad, that it's a wonderful to see the leaves blooming and falling every year, and the winds coming and going as the seasons change... But that feeling doesn't last long. The solitude covers it like a dense mist and sometimes the insomnia drives me crazy. I've lost the taste of food, the refreshing of water, the love for anything. I just live, if this can be called living.  
There was a long silence in the room till Legolas offered her the robe politely. She took it and quickly counted again the stones and the crystals.  
"I still have a question, milady." Legolas said.  
"What is it?"  
"How did you know that day that you escape from Gimli and me that I dreamed about you?"  
"I don't know exactly. I just remembered some weird dreams that I had one of those days that I could sleep, where I was being followed by someone I couldn't see as I sang very antique songs that your father used to sing me when I was a child." She answered. "I had a feeling about you since I saw you in the bar. Later, when I noticed that you were Thranduil's son it made all more sense...and also that's why I gave you the stone, to get his attention."

Legolas stood up and walked around the room. He knew that she had said the truth, but he could not understand why did his father tried to hide from her when he had all the power to make her do whatever he wanted. It just didn't make sense. However he wanted to help her. It was his will now and he would do anything to...

Kill her? He thought about it again and it was simply a horrible possibility. There might be something else he could do that could avoid that end.

"So, what's your decision, Lord Legolas?" She asked to him finally. "Will you help me?"

Legolas turned around to look at her, her eyes made him feel a great and solemn tenderness in his soul. He could understand that feeling of solitude that punished her every night because he had felt it too. He was meant to meet her, he didn't have any doubt about it, to help her even though he didn't know exactly how... However now he was sure about something: he didn't want to see her dead.


	9. Chapter 9

**SUILAD, dear friends! Thanks for reading and special thanks to Celticank who´s curiosity made me clear some things in the next chapters. I hope you like this chapter! Please leave a review if you want! No veren! **

**CHAPTER 9**

The next morning Legolas and Gimli arrived to Thranduil's throne. He smiled when he saw them and stood up.

"It's good to see you again, son. I'm glad that whim of yours has passed away finally." Thranduil said happily.

"I just came to tell you that I'm leaving." Legolas replied calmly.

"Why so soon?" The king asked again. "You've just arrived."

"I'm going to Erebor. I would like to improve our diplomacy with the dwarves. And we will also have a meeting with some friends there."

"Very well..." Thranduil sat down again without caring a lot. "Good journey then"

"Thanks, father."

Legolas and Gimli made a reverence and went directly to the forest. Thranduil kept thinking about his son for a while. He was proud of him of course, but he could not imagine him as a king. He was so free, like the wind that moved the clouds to the south.

Legolas and Gimli arrived to the border of the forest that afternoon in their hourses. There was a little inn some meters away. The elf approached quickly and Gimli followed him.

"I sitll don't understand why did you decide to come with me to Erebor." Said Gimli following his friend inside the inn. "You said you were going to stay in you home for a long time!"

"I told you yesterday, Gimli." Said Legolas patiently entering to the bar. "Gandalf is there and I want to see him."

"But why?" Gimli kept asking anxiously.

"To ask him if can help someone." Legolas replied. The bar was full of people and he was trying to find someone.

"WHO?!" Gimli was kind of desperate.

A waitress approached to Legolas and told him something quickly. He followed the woman. Gimli frowned and followed them too. They walked through a corridor and then the woman stopped in front of a room. Legolas said thanks and the waitress left.

"I'm tired of your half-answers, little elf prince!" Gimli scolded him. "If you keep doing this, I..."

"Don't get mad, Gimli." Legolas smiled a little and put a hand on his shoulder. "I swear I won't do it again. But I promised her that anyone was going to know until we were outside Mirkwood."

"Her?"

Legolas opened the door and smiled again. Gimli openes the eyes a lot and stayed speechless for some seconds while Legolas approached to Tarí and asked her if everything was fine. Both sat down and she offered him water and dinner.

"How did this happen?!" Gimli asked and approached quickly to the table too.

"Haven't you tell your friend yet, Legolas?" Tarí asked quite surprised and putting a dish full of food and a glass with wine in front of the dwarf.

"I prefered to wait untill we were in neutral lands." Legolas replied.

Gimli sent him a deadly look but Legolas seemed to be so happy that he didn't feel any shame and just started to tell him the story with Tarí's help. By the middle of the night they finished talking. Legolas was glad to see that Tarí and Gimli now were very kind and friendly with each other. The dwarf finally stood up again and yawned

"Well, lady, gentleman, I'm going to bed." Said Gimli standing up and going to the other room to sleep. "Good night."

Both said good night and then stayed in silence for some minutes.

"So, you didn't have any problems getting out of the city." said Legolas suddenly looking at her. "Impressive."

"I was just very careful. Also, it was still night when I got out, so that helped a lot." She replied just looking at him for a second.

"If we have no setbacks, we'll be tomorrow in Erebor. I'm sure that my friend will have a cure for you. He is a great mage." Legolas continued with a soft tone of excitement in the voice. "And then we can..."

In that moment she raised her eyes again and he could not continue talking.

"Sorry, Tarí. I shouldn't say that." He excused himself feeling ashamed.

"It's not your fault." She replied almost in a whisper. She turned her face to see the rain that was starting to fall. "I know you don't do it consciously. I also feel better when we talk. It's almost like if the problems were gone for a moment... But at the end, they are still here, right?"

He didn't reply immediately because he didn't know exactly what to say. The last day they talked for hours. She told him everything he wanted to know about her and then he told her everything she wanted to know about him untill it was late at night and she had to get out of the city. He knew her story now and still he felt that need of keeping asking more question. Perhaps because the silence when they were together caused him a great angst. In that moment, Legolas saw her hands more carefully; they were long and thin however they weren't impeccable. Those were the hands of a hard worker, sylvan and, fearless, not soft but maybe rough like the autumn leaves. He desire to caress them even if it was just a second, but he couldn't do it. A complex fear paralyzed him until she turned again and smiled swiftly.

"Maybe we should rest a little."Tarí said kindly standing up.

"May I ask you one last thing?"

"Yes. Of course."

"What if there's nothing to do about your immortality?"

"There must be something..."

"And if not?" Legolas said firmly standing up too. "Are you going to be the whole eternity deprecating your existence and regretting about the past?"

Tarí looked apart and replied nothing. Her eyes were full of tears but she didn't cry. She sent him one last look and went out of the room. Legolas stood there a little more thinking of what he had just done. He finally went to Gimli's room and laid on a bed. He could sleep that night finally but his dreams were confusing and uncertain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aiya! Happy New Year and I hope all of you have a great time! We´ve finally arrived to chapter 10! I hope you like it! **

**CHAPTER 10**

Gimli, Legolas and Tarí left the inn early in the morning, but before getting on the horses Gimli made an observation.

"There are only two horses. In fact it's a pony and a horse."

"It's fine." Legolas replied and gave a quick glance to Tarí. "She can come with me."

"I can see in her eyes that she doesn't like that idea." Gimli muttered raising a brow.

"Would you prefer to ride the pony?" Legolas asked to her finally.

"No, thanks. I'm fine going with you." Tarí replied with monotonous tone and took the animals out of the barn.

"Is she alright?" Gimli wanted to know in a low voice.

Legolas tried to smile a little and just raised his shoulders. Gimli rolled his eyes and just muttered "Women...". A second later they were already on their horses. Gimli turned a little to see them. He discovered Legolas taking her hands delicately and putting them around his waist in a quick move. Tarí made a face between indignation and surprise just an instant that only Gimli could see while Legolas smiled and began to ride when the sun was just about to rise in the horizon.

They rode the whole day until Erebor appeared with all its magnificence before the twilight. It was a beautiful city though it had been attacked by orcs recently. They could still see the streets and the fountains with all its beauty trying to survive against the recent catastrophe. Gimli taked of how he and his family would restore the peace and the glory of the city before they arrived to the palace inside the mountain where Gimli's family were waiting for them. The dwarf seemed to be pretty happy and excited when he began to chat with everyone around him that he almost forgot to introduce his friends. Legolas and Tarí were glad to meet everyone and they followed their host inside a big saloon with a great banquet waiting for them, however they didn't talk to each other at any moment.

Legolas was looking for Gandalf when he finally saw him in a corner talking with two old dwarves. He approached quickly and the mage smiled when he discovered him some meters away.

"It's a honor to see you again, Gandalf." Said Legolas happily when the mage approached to him.

"I'm very glad to see you too, Legolas." Gandalf answered. "Gimli told me a minute ago that you wanted to see me. Is anything I could do for you?"

"Yes." Legolas nodded being now more serious. He was about to tell him the story when

Gandalf's eyes stared at someone behind Legolas's shoulder. The mage smiled again.

"This is a great surprise! What is this little trouble maker doing in Erebor?" Gandalf raised a brow.

Legolas turned around and found Tarí behind him. She gave one step further and made a reverence.

"You changed your look, Gandalf. Now you are white like the snow!"

"Do you know each other?" The elf asked quite surprised.

"Of course!" Answered Gandalf happily. "I met this girl hundreds of years ago! It was in the lands of Rohan, right?"

Tarí nodded.

"I saw her killing a group of orcs by her own. I was quite impressed. She stole from the some jewels and ..." Gandalf pointed Legolas's chest raising both brows. "That stone that you are wearing."

Legolas put a hand on his chest and stared at Tarí, but she didn't answer his look.

"I'm also really surprised you know each other." Galdalf kept talking. "Specially because.."

"I already know what my father did." Said Legolas knowing that that silence meant. "And that's why we wanted to see you. I thought that perhaps you knew a way to heal her. But now I see that she had already asked you in the past."

"Indeed." Gandalf said. "But the same as that day, I don't know any cure against that spell."

"Saruman told me a couple of centuries ago that it was dark magic." Tarí added immediately.

"Oh, Saruman! That mage just wanted your stones. Elves like Thranduil can't do dark magic. He lied. In fact, it's a very antique spell the one he used, from the age when this earth was still young. That magic has been forgotten with the time that's why it's not so easy to remove."

"So, there's nothing I can do?" The woman asked with angst.

"Don't worry, Tarí." Gandalf said smiling and caressing her head for a moment. "There's always something we can do. Let me think and tomorrow I will give you an answer. For now, enjoy this celebration. Can you do that for this old friend of yours?"

Tarí nodded kindly and then she joined Gimli who wanted to introduce her with his cousins.

"Come with me, Legolas." Said Gandalf a moment later. "Let's talk in a place with less noise."

Legolas followed the mage to another saloon. There was a fire and a comfortable table where they could talk. Gandalf sat down in front of him and began to smoke his long pipe.

"How did you met her?" The mage asked quite interested in the story and Legolas told him the best he could the whole story. At the end both remained in silence for some minutes, then Legolas stood up and approached to the fire.

"I still don't understand how my father could do something like that to her. I mean, she was her friend. He had to look for her family. It's horrible to think that he wanted her to suffer seeing her beloved ones dead." Legolas said watching the flames consuming the wood.

"Maybe those weren't his real thoughts." Gandalf replied calmly. Legolas stared at him again quite confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You've just told me some minutes ago that you couldn't understand why your father, having that power over her, hides in his palace..."

"Yeah, but..."

"It's not fear, young Legolas. The feelings that torture your father are sorrow and shame." Gandalf explained to the elf. "How would you feel after thousands of years knowing that the woman you love hates you for ruining her life?"

"No. My father doesn't..." Legolas couldn't believe those words.

"He is a cold man. Ambitious. Maybe selfish. But he doesn't have a heart full of darkness. I don't believe his idea was to see her suffering that much. All the opposite he wanted her to realize how much did he really care for her and to go back home someday. The only problem that he found was that she didn't have all the eternity like him and also being outside his lands, far away from his protection she was more vulnerable. He had to do something in order to give time and safety to her beloved one. He desired, and I'm sure that still hopes, to see her returning home, but he is afraid of hearing a reproach instead of an apology."

Legolas didn't say anything for a while. He though seriously about Gandalf's words. Now that everything made more sense he felt even more worried and somehow unhappy. Finally Gandalf spoke again staring at him steadily.

"Your heart has started to feel something for her, hasn't it? Your eyes can't lie, Legolas. And hers neither."

"I want her to be fine." He replied with honesty. "She deserves to live with plenitude and happiness. To open her eyes each morning and feel excited of a new day, to feel the water refreshing her lips and the warmth in her heart of loving again... That's why I don't want her to die."

"I see." Gandalf whispered smoking the last piece of tobacco of his pipe.

"Do you think is wise to tell her about my feelings?" Legolas asked a little worried.

"That's a question your own soul must answer, Legolas." The mage stood up and left the pipe away. "However, I wanted to ask you to join the dwarves for one last battle. We'll go to the mountains to end with the last group of orcs that are still loitering the lands of the north. I will send Tarí to another place with her own mission, so if you want to tell her anything. Tomorrow is the day to do it."

"Where will she go?"

"You'll know in the right moment. But don't worry, Legolas. She is clever and strong. She will be fine."

Legolas nodded and Gandalf put a hand on his shoulder before leaving the room. Legolas waited a couple of minutes to get some courage. Finally he opened the door again and went to the great party. Tarí was sitting down with other dwarves watching some of them singing and dancing. Suddenly their eyes found. He approached to the table and she stood up.

"Are you having fun?" He asked to her getting close to her ear because of the noise.

"Like never in ages." She replied without being cold with him like before.

"Do you dance?" Legolas asked again.

"I used to... But now I don't think I'm able." She smiled. "You?"

"It doesn't look so difficult." Legolas answered blushing a little.

They stayed watching the dwarves around having fun untill Legolas suddenly took her hand and took her in to join the reel. He did his best but at the end she took him out. Tarí couldn't tell him anything for a minute because she was still laughing. He felt so blissful because it was the first time she ever laughed, perhaps in centuries. He laughed too and later she took him again inside the reel.

By the end of the night they went together to their rooms. Tarí laid on her bed and he sat down in the edge of the next bed.

"I'm so tired." She said closing her eyes and smiling. "So tired that I wish to sleep for hours."

"How long has it been since you wished to sleep like this?" Legolas wanted to know.

"I can't even remember..."

"Then, sleep for hours and hours."

Tarí opened her eyes still smiling and caressed Legolas's hand just a moment.

"Good night, Lord Legolas."

"Good night, milady."

Then she closed her eyes and fall asleep. Legolas couldn't sleep that night, however he was so glad that he didn't care a lot. Instead he looked after her deep dreams while he thought about beautiful things staring at the clear stars.

**THANKS FOR READING. IF YOU CAN, LEAVE ME A REVIEW! NO VEREN! **


	11. Chapter 11

**SUILAD, MELLON! How are you? I hope you are still enjoying this fanfic. Thanks for Reading! **

**CHAPTER 11**

The sunbeams entered through the window with a warm calmness. Tarí opened her eyes slowly and still a little tired. She wondered what time would it be and quickly looked the sun outside. It was almost noon, she had slept a lot. After sighing deeply she woke up finally. But before going to the bathroom to take a shower she discovered a white flower in the little table next to her bed. She contemplated it for a while and caressed it, however Tarí wasn't able to take it and she just left it there and went to the bathroom.

That morning Gimli had showed to Legolas part of the saloons and the mines. It had been a very interesting trip inside the mountain. Gimli told one more time the story of his ancestors and he also spoke a little about the dragon that once lived there. Legolas was listening with attention, but sometimes his mind got lost for some seconds wondering how he was going to confess to Tarí his feelings. Fortunately Gimli never noticed it.

The trip finally ended and the dwarf and Legolas returned to the city. They found Gandalf with his pipe just outside the palace. The mage said hello and asked them about their trip. Gimli began to chat happily however Gandalf noticed quickly that Legolas was distracted.

"Are you looking for someone, Legolas?" The old man asked smirking.

"Well..." Legolas felt quite embarrased, specially because Gimli was there. "I was just wondering where could Tarí be?"

Gimli raised a brow.

"She was talking with me just a couple of minutes ago, but she wanted to go to the centre of the city to see the market." Gandalf said. "She took this avenue to the right... Just in case you want to join her."

The mage winked and Gimli opened her eyes surprised.

"Don't tell me that the elf is in...!"

But Legolas had left on his horse before the dwarf could finish the phrase.

He rode down the avenue and to the right looking for her. He continued along the street and finally found her some meters away. Legolas smiled unconciously and approached untill they were walking side by side.

"Good afternoon, Tarí." He said from above. "Gandalf told me you were on the way to the centre."

"Indeed." She answered quite enthusiatic. "I've always found the markets of every city interesting and beautiful."

"May join you?"

"Of course." Tarí replied with kindness. "But this trip is by foot, milord. In that way you can enjoy it more."

Legolas got down of his horse and paid a coin to a kid to take it back to the palace. Finally Tarí and he walked together throught the avenue as he told her about his trip to the mines. Once in the centre they spent the whole afternoon touring and chatting about Erebor and other cities they had visited. He always had a great time talking with her about their memories and now her speech was even more charming because of her good sense of humor. At the end of the day, they found a little and comfortable place to have dinner. A lot of dwarves that were also there stared at them finding strange to have as guests an elf and a human that seemed to be really enjoying their soiree.

It was late night when they arrived to the palace again. There was no one in the corridors except them, that walked in silence toward the bedrooms. She opened the door and both came in. There was no need of candles. The moonlight that entered through the window was enough to see clearly. Tarí took of her shoes and then she began to brush her hair before going to bed. She approached to the window silently and stayed there watching the deep blue sky. Legolas was nervous, he had waited the whole day for this moment, but now he couldn't find the right words. He was about to start to say something when he discovered the flower that he left that morning on the table. He took it carefully feeling discouraged and then he left it again in the same place.

"It's beautiful." Tarí said suddenly turning around and leaving the brush appart. "I had never received a flower before. I thank you."

"I thought you didn't like it." Legolas replied a little embarassed. "You didn't even touch it."

"I didn't have the courage." She said thoughtful. "You know? I'm afraid of taking it and ruin it. It deserves to bloom, appart from the things that can hurt it."

Legolas understood what she really meant in that moment and approached to her. They stared at each other for some seconds and then he took her hands carefully.

"I want to be with you, Tarí." He said with a sincere light in his eyes. "No matter what happened in the past. My soul wishes deeply to share its path with yours."

"If I could only offer you a path worth of sharing." Tarí replied doing an effort to keep her voice unbroken. "But mine is empty. How could I promise you anything when this is the last night we are together?"

"Don't go. You can come with us to the north and forget about..." Legolas tried to convince her but in that moment he realized that he was talking with the same egoism that his father once. He remained in silence ashamed however Tarí put her hand on his chin to raise his look again.

"You are trying to protect a shadow of me, Legolas, but I need to resolve this or I will never be in peace with myself."

He looked at her eyes and she understood that he accepted her decision. Tarí tried to smile so that he stopped being sad, but when their glances found again his eyes were full of tears.

"Milord, I'm worthy of any of your tears." She said ashamed.

"Man pennich? Orthach 'uren ir tirach enni. (_What did you say? You lift up my heart when you look at me_) " He whispered in soft Sindarin. "Guren min gaim lín. Le uivelin, mell nín Tarí. (_My heart is in your hands. I will always love you, my beloved Tarí.)_"

She didn't know what to reply. A tear rolled on her cheek, but Legolas erased it with his fingertip and finally he pressed his lips against her forehead. She put her arms around him and stayed like that for a while. Then she separated from him and tried to speak calmly.

"We must rest. Tomorrow will be a hard day for both."

"Let me fullfill one only wish before its over." Legolas said at last. "Let me hear your heartbeat until I fall asleep or the sun rises in the horizon. That's all I ask of you."

Tarí nodded with her head kindly and then both laid down close to each other. Legolas closed his eyes and settle his head against her chest.

"Oltho vae ne fuin hen, Legolas. (_May your dreams well tonight, Legolas_)" soughed she caressing his blond hair and closing her eyes too.

"Harthon cened le ennas. (_I hope to see you there_)" Answered he joining his hand with hers and smiling .

They finally fall asleep deeply like if they were finally resting after hundreds of endless battles.

**Thanks for Reading and… Well, I wrote the sindarin dialogues without translation. If you want I can translate them to English, Spanish, Greek and maybe German for you. I mean I can put a parenthesis or something. If not, there are a lot of Sindarin dictionaries in the web. In fact they were not very complicated phrases. LEAVE ME A REVIEW IF YOU WANT PARENTHESIS AND TO KNOW YOUR OPINION! **


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO, MATES! I hope you liked the last chapter! Thanks for Reading an I´m adding the parenthesis anyway just in case you don´t have a Sindarin dictonary or you don´t know it. THANKS A LOT, NOVAER!**

**CHAPTER 12**

It wasn't dawn yet when Legolas opened his eyes again feeling sundely colder. He looked for Tarí, but she wasn't next to him anymore. Quickly as an arrow he woke up and ran out of the bedroom. He crossed the corridor in few seconds, the saloons and the great hall. He arrived to the entrance when the sun was barely clearing the sky from a dark blue to soft gray. He discovered Tarí down the hill when she was just about to get on her black horse and ran toward her as fast as he could.

"Tarí, dartho (wait)!" Legolas exclaimed and she turned around softly. He jumped from a high rock and finally arrived in front of her. He sighed and then he sope again. "I didn't notice when you woke up."

"I didn't want to take you out of your dreams. You were sleeping deeply." She replied kindly.

"You are carring a sword and a bow." Said Legolas noticing the weapons in her back.

"Just in case, you know. But I'll be fine." Tarí smiled sincerely and caressed his cheek. "You must also be careful." She passed her hand softly to his chest where he had the stone. "May this starlight guide you wherever you are."

"I promise to carry it until the last of my days."

They stared at each other and then he took her hand carefully from his chest and kissed it delicately. However Tarí didn't say anything else and turned around to take the reins of his horse.

"Nîn velui a lalaith veren nalú en-agovaded vín. (Sweet waters and light laughter until next we meet)" Legolas said as a farewell with his heart beating stongly. "Guren nallatha nalú achenin le. (My heart shall weep until I see thee again)"

In that moment she stopped. There was an uncertain silence. Legolas thought that maybe his heart was beating so hard that she had listened to it. She turned around and ran toward him to kiss him deeply. He kissed her too feeling his heart burning like a fiery fire and then when the first sunbeam appeared in the horizon she rode to the west. Legolas saw her disappear like the summer in the last days of september.

_Go back to the west. Return to the city of elves that once was your home. _

Tarí remembered the words that Gandalf told her the day before while she rode swiftly.

_We will bet everything to our last card. Take all the stones and crystals with starlight that you've gathered through the years. Our hope remains in the ambition of the Lord of Mirkwood. Offer him the treasure in exchange of your freedom. If the greed that consumes most of the hearts that have lived too much is now greater than the selfish love that brought you to this quest..._

"This will be finally over." Tarí whispered with her eyes full of tears. She had a will to fullfill but now she knew that it was going to be harder and more painful to her heart.

That noon, Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli and an army of dwarves began their quest to the wild lands of the north where the last dark creatures remained. Gimli realized that his Elven friend had been in silence since he saw him in the morning. Gandalf had told him the reason the day before but anyway he wanted to make Legolas feel better.

"She caused more troubles than the ones we expected when we caught her with our weapons in the forest, huh?" The dwarf said friendly.

"Indeed." Legolas replied smiling a little but still sad.

"She will be back soon. I can feel it."

"Can you?"

"Yeah, sure. Trouble makes never rest. They always leave and return, like the snow every winter. Don't they, Gandalf?" Gimli asked to the mage who was riding by their side.

But Gandalf didn't answer and just sent them a quiet glance. Legolas smiled a little again to his friend but then he stood quiet and thoughtful for the rest of the day.

It was early in the morning when Thranduil went down from his room. He had uncertain dreams the night before and now he just couldn't stay calm. Something was going to happen, he could feel it in every whisper of the wind. He didn't eat or drink anything and just went to his throne to think. Perhaps it was his son who was in danger. Quickly he sent a group of elves to Erebor to look for him and bring him news. That made him feel better but still there was something...

Tarí finally arrived in front of the great doors of the kingdom of the elves of Mirkwood. She could feel her heart beating faster and stronger and her hands trembling. She went down of her horse and crossed the bringe with confidence. How many years had passed since she walked along that bringe by the side of the king, together, searching for adventures outside those walls, clearing the forest from the dangers? Suddenly she felt younger and her heart full of an old but gret strenght that she had almost forgotten.

"Milady." Called her a couple of guards approaching to her. "Could you please tell us your name and your intentions in this lands."

She turned to see them. The moment had arrived.

Thranduil was still meditating what could cause him that strange angst when he saw a guard coming quickly to his throne.

"My highness." Said the guard making a reverence.

"Yes?" Thranduil replied still thoughtful.

"There's a lady in the entrace. She says she desires to talk to the king personally."

"Personally?" Thranduil smiled with sarcasm. "Who does this woman belives she is to come and ask for my presence just like that? Did she told you her name at least?"

"Tarí, from North Undeep, milord."

Thranduil's smile vanished in that moment and he felt a deep hole in his stomach. He stood up suddenly and his hands were already sweating.

"What shall we do with the woman, milord?" Asked the guard again.

"Let her pass." Thranduil replied and the guards left immediately. "I've been waiting for her since a lot of time."

**Thank for Reading! Please leave me a review! NO VEREN!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Suilad! Im so glad you are still here! This chapter is very very long because we are finally going to know what´s going on between Thranduil and Tarí. I hope you enjoy it and check the poll at the end of the chapter! Kisses. Novaer!**

**CHAPTER 13**

The guards escorted Tarí all the way through the palace until she arrived in front of the doors of the king. Her heart was beating crazily and her breathing was accelerated. She remembered the last time she saw him. His eyes were shining like a burning and aggresive fire, he had frightened her deeply until that day. Would he really knew how much did he really scared her? Tarí sighed and in that instant the doors opened.

Thranduil's heart stopped beating the moment he saw her again. It was as if all his memories had smashed into him like a great wave with all the strenght of the seas. He stood up without even noticing it and ordered all his guards to leave them alone. The doors closed again and finally their glances found like thousands of years ago.

"You've returned to the lands that once were your home." Thranduil began to say in a superb tone. "I wonder why would that be?"

But she didn't reply anything immediately. Instead she kept contemplating the king for a while from far away still in the entrance. She was amazed of how he had conserved all those years his youth and beauty. He was exactly the same but now his eyes weren't frightening like those of the past.

"You don't speak." He kept talking and sighed with arrogance . "Well, I'm surprised that you make all this mess just to stay there like a statue. Specially because I already know that you've been prowling the forest recetly and that you also had the imprudence of involving my son in your useless attempt of vengeanze. Fortunately you did't have the chance to corrupt his heart and now he is far away from this lands,"

"I came here for no vengeanze." Tarí finally replied and walked toward his throne. Thranduil frowned and took out his sword when she arrived in front of his stairs. But instead of attempting anything against him, she kneeled on one knee and lowered her head. "I came here, Lord of Elves, to ask for your forgiveness and to to please set me free."

Thranduil stared at her perplexed. He could not believe that she had spoken with that humility after all she had passed through because of him. He felt that his heart broke with sorrow and guilt.

Tarí waited quietly for his answer though she was actually very nervous. However after some seconds of silence she decided to talk again.

"I've brought you, oh Great King, all the stones and criystals with starlight that once were stolen from your ancestors. If your soul is merciful, I offer you this treasure in exchange of my freedom."

Tarí heard the sword when it fell on the floor and suddenly felt confused. She raised her face to see what happened but in that moment Thranduil bent too and embraced her tight.

"I've never wanted any jewel or stone more than your return, Tarí." He whispered closing his eyes with huge happiness as some tears rolled though his cheeks.

She didn't know what to do next. In fact she had never expected to had him crying on her shoulder. After a couple of minutes he finally stood up again and took her hand to help her to stand up too.

"I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you before. It's just that my pride has always been stronger that my wishes and I never expected you to see you again so humble, so worthy of the greatest respect. You've softened the heart that I used to believe was already a stone. Any words in Quenya, Sindarin or ancient languajes would never be enough to apologize."

Thranduil said still holding her hand, his eyes shined full of joyfull tears..

"I've already forgiven you, milord." She replied sincerely. "Many years have passed since we had that fortuneless farewell."

"I'm so blissful to hear you say that, muin nín (my dear) Tarí." He kept talking and put tenderly his hands around her cheeks. "And to see that you haven't change at all. Your soul is still brave and unbreakable and your beauty, pure like starlight."

"But it shouldn't be like this, Thranduil." She said again looking in his eyes for compassion desperately. "You know it. That's the reason I've come."

"But, Tarí." His voice sounded worried. "Now that you've returned you will be safe. I'll protect you and I swear for the most sacred that I will compensate all the years you suffered in the wild world."

She was about to speak when one of his commanders entered to the saloon quickly. Thranduil took out his hands from her face immediately and turned around.

"Milord, a group of orcs has been seen in the north border. They are around 200. A couple of our guards were killed this morning."

"I thought the orcs were only in the mountains now. Those are awful news."

"We've already closed the doors and..."

"This time we are going to fight them and put an end to those disgusting creatures. I'm going too. Prepare our soldiers, our departure is the next hour."

The commander nodded and left the saloon. Thranduil turned around again.

"I must go now, my dear Tarí." He explained caressing her hair just a second. "I hope to be back this night for dinner. Those orcs won't last long. Meanwhile you shall rest. I can see you've been riding for days. You must be exhausted! I will give orders now to all the servants to give you everything you may need. Your room is still the same. I was never able to remove anything from it." Thranduil smiled again tenderly and quickly kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tonight to continue with our conversation. Good bye."

Tarí nodded and saw him leaving. She didn't move from there until one servant finally arrived and took her to her room. As Thranduil had said her things remained the same way. It was as if not even a day had passed since she left. She took a bath shower during the afternoon and stayed inside the water until it became cold. She was still so confused. From all the possibilities that Gandalf and she discussed two days ago they never mentioned that the king could react like he just did. Finally, when the moon raised in the deep blue sky the horses arrived from the north borders. The king had returned from a victorious battle. She got dressed then, with a long silver dress that a servant left on her bed. She put all the stones and crystals inside a little black bag and kept it carefully. It was time for dinner.

Thranduil had a shower and then he wore the most beautiful of his robes. He had been excited the whole day, however there was still a gleam of fear inside his heart. He wore his crown at last and stared at his own image one last time. He found himself younger and thorough like so many years ago.

When he arrived to the great dining hall, she was already there waiting for him. He smiled without even noticing and sat down next to her in the principal chair.

"I'm glad to see you here. I thought that perhaps you would be sleeping yet. You looked exhausted in the morning." Thranduil said as the servants left the dinner on the table and the wine. "The battle went incredible, by the way. Any of my soldiers died and all those myserable creatures are now burning in doom."

"That is... great." Tarí hesistated when talking. "Congratulations."

Thranduil made a signal with his hand and the servants left the hall.

"Don't be afraid of talking freely." He said tenderly. "I know there have been many years, but this is your home again. I even ordered to prepare your favourite dishes and to open the wine that we used to drink when it was a special day. Did you think that I would not remember that today is your birthday?!"

"I really thank you, milord." Tarí replied quite embarrased. "But..."

"Do you remember the last birthday that you celebrated here? We made one of the best parties this palace has ever were flowers of all colours and firelights everywhere. And you looked so pretty, with a silver dress just as the one you are wearing now. Those days were so shiny, we were always together." Thranduil said thoughtful laying his chin on his hand. He dedicated another smile to the girl later and spoke again but now with a tone even more sweet. "I still can't believe all the dark years have passed and that we can be here sitting next to each other like those ancient and glorious days. My heart is full of happiness and my soul feels relieved knowing that you will stay here, where you will have everything always."

He expected to smile back but instead she stared at him steadly.

"I thank you again, milord." She replied trying to hide her sadness. "But you and I know in our hearts why did I come. Those days were glorious indeed, but my time in this earth should have ended long time ago. I never wanted to be immortal even if that's the wish of most of the man in earth." She took out the bag with the treasure and put itn the table. "This is the only thing I can offer you in exchange of a mortal life. Please, accept it."

Thranduil's face changed immediately. He stared at the bag coldly and after a minute he took it. He stared at Tarí again, for a second she thought that the deal would work but instead he put the bag appart with disdain.

"I want nothing of this!" The king exclaimed standing up.

"Why?!" She could not contain her anger and stood up too. "Why do want to keep making me suffer?!"

"Suffer?" Thranduil laughed ironically. "Do you believe you are the only one that suffers, Tarí?"

He approached to her and stared at her eyes deeply. He could see finally the huge sorrow that oppressed him.

"Have you ever thought about the way I felt when you left Mirkwood for that man that you had just met? I always tried to protect you. I knew that your family was alive, that's true. I'm guilty of not telling you the truth, but I did it because they weren't worthy of you. A couple of years after finding you I knew that they were living not very far of my lands. I sent a message to them telling them that you were alive, but they just answered me that they didn't want you anymore because they couldn't feed another mouth. They would only accept you back if I gave them some gold, if not I was free of doing anything I wanted with you. I still have the letter if you deserve to read it."

Tarí's eyes filled with tears. She put a hand on her mouth to contain herself of crying.

"I'm sure that they were't what you expected, were they? They didn't seem as happy as you imagined when they watched you again. They sold the jewels that you were carring with you because that's the only thing they really wanted. It's weird, don't you think? that your father, knowing that North Undeep was a zone full of orcs had left you alone that day in your farm when he went to Rohan with your brother. They didn't want you... But I did, and I loved you so much that I shared with you the immortal life that I inherited. That's the only way that I found to keep you safe from all the dangers that you were going to face in the wilderness. I hoped that you would realize it sooner, but instead I felt in my own body everytime that you injured yourself. It hurted me so much to think that you prefered to die instead of coming back. I knew that you hated me but I couldn't do anything but to wait for you."

Tarí couldn't contain herself anymore and her tears began to fall down. Her crying was so bitter that she lost all the strenght in her leggs and fell on the floor covering with her hands her face. Thranduil looked at her with rancor for some seconds, however he could defeat his pride at the end and calmly he took her arms to make her stand up again.

"I'm so sorry." She muttered.

Softly he took her hands out of her face and stared at her eyes with great tenderness.

"There's no need to apologize anymore." Thranduil said. "We both made mistakes but they are just part of our past now. What really matters is what is about to come. I've been waiting for this moment for ages..."

Tarí noticed that he was still holding her hands and that his eyes were shimmering with a light that she never thought would see in that cold look.

"What are you talking about?" She asked surprised and worried at the same time.

"Don't tell me you haven't realized it yet..." He answered.

Tarí shaked her head once saying no and giving one step back, but the chair behind her didn't let her give any other step back.

"My dear, Tarí." He explained with a sweet and sincere voice. "My eyes are falling for you. Not even the time and the distance have made me stop loving you."

"But I thought that we were like brothers. How could you...? I was just a dirty human. Why you didn't say anything before?"

"I didn't know how to do it. I was afraid of taking the wrong decision. I knew that the elves wouldn't accept it. This nation was still so weak... But now everything is different. I'm a great lord and I can share my life with anyone I wish. Our paths were bonded forever Tarí and so they will be forever."

"This has been so abrupt." The girl answered trying to be as kind as possible. "I still can't believe it. Give me time to think. That's all I ask of you, milord."

"Yes, of course!" He replied happily. "There's no hurry. I can wait all the time you need."

Thranduil caressed her hair and then they spent a long time talking and having dinner. They had a comfortable time though and at the end of the night they decided to go and rest some hours. He kissed her cheek and then he left.

She could not sleep that night and stood next to the window of her room thinking of what would she do next.

That night the army of dwarves was still fighting against the orcs of the mountains. They were more that they have expected and now the dwarves were going back.

"Go back, Legolas. We can't continue!" Gandalf yelled to the elf that was still fighting the creature. But suddenly a bigger group sorrounded both of them. Gandalf kept fighting but he listened to Legolas's howl and then nothing.

The orcs went back and Gandalf began to look for his friend, but he found nothing except for the necklace that was laying on the mud and blood.

**And that´s it for now! WE HAVE A LOVE TRIANGLE HERE! D:**

**I always like to know the opinion of my readers so: who would you prefer:**

**Thranduil or Legolas? 3 /3**

**OMG! My sister thinks that both are stunning, so I let you choose!**

**Thanks for Reading and leave a review with the name of your chosen one!**


	14. Chapter 14

**SUILAD again, mates! How is it going? WE HAVE FINALLY CHAPTER 14 OMG! I have checked the poll of the last chapter and I´m afraid that the most of the girls pefer one of the guys, but there are also others that want the ther one, so I´ve been thinking in a way to make both group of girls happy. I hope all of you like it because we are very closet o the end of this story. Thank you so much. A special thanks to my friend Aewn Galad because she has spread to me the love for Leggy and Thrandy.**

**CHAPTER 14**

The next day Thranduil expected to see Tarí again in the morning, but a servant told him that she was still in her room. He didn't want to press her and so he did everything as usual but always hoping to see her suddenly. It didn't happen and that night he had dinner alone. The next morning he went to her room but he stopped before knocking the door. That situation was driving him crazy, it was amazing that he hadn't seen her even once since the night they celebrated her birthday. However he sighed and making a great effort he returned to his own activities. He kept thinking that if she was taking so many time there should be a good reason for it. Finally that afternoon one of his servants arrived with the order he had asked. He stared at it carefully. It was a gift worthy of a goddess.

Tarí was in her room that afternoon. She had been avoiding the elvenking for almost two days and now she felt quite guilty and rude. Gandalf had told her to keep in secret what had happened between her and Legolas but now she wasn't sure that she could hide it anymore. All those hours she had been trying to clear her mind, but it was so hard to take a decision without making a mistake or hurting anyone. What shall she do now that she knew that she could never be mortal again? Her life was bonded to the immortality of the king forever. She was destined to see all the ages of Middle Earth until Thranduil's death, nevertheless the question was now if she would see them alone.

Just before the sun disappeared, Tarí went out of her room and ran quickly to one of the great gardens of the palace. She needed fresh air. Her heart was feeling so opressed and heavy that she could only took a very deep breath and then she let her body lay on the grass with her eyes closed. Tarí stayed there until the night covered the sky and her body was very cold. Then, she stood up again and was about to return to her bedroom however she couldn't stand being hiding anymore. She could be anything but a coward, so taking courage and sighing she walked quickly toward the king's bedroom. Any servant or guard told her anything for being prowling in the corridors at night and finally she arrived to his bedroom. She knocked the door three times but no one replied. Carefully, she opened the door and tried to watch inside. There were lights on but she couldn't see him.

"Milord?" She asked shyly. "Are... Are you there?"

No one answered. Tarí put a feet inside and then the other. His room was enormous. She tried again to call him, but he didn't answer. The girl wondered where could he be at those late hours. She walked until she arrived to the balcony and there the courage vanished. Perhaps it was better idea to tell him the next day. She was going to turn back when she suddenly heard the sound of horses between the silence of the woods. She tried to locate exactly where did the sound come from. They were close, very close...

Thranduil had knocked Tarí's door several times, but he didn't receive any answer. He felt extremely unhappy and returned to his bedroom with the gift in his hands. He opened his door tired and suddenly his heart beat fiercely. Tarí was there, waiting for him in the balcony. He smiled unconciously and tried to make no noice as he walked toward her carefully. When he was close enough he put one of his hands on her arm delicately. Tarí turned around in a jump.

"Oh, sorry!" He said quickly noticing that she got quite pale. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It was my fault." She explained quickly. "I shouldn't enter like that."

"It's alright. I was actually looking for you. I wanted to give you something I ordered to make specially for you." Thranduil said happily and offered her a beautiful wood case. "This is for you."

"What is it?"

"Open it and you will know."

Tarí opened the case and found an elven tiara decorated with the crystals that she had brought to him. It was so beautiful that she felt worse. She stared at the gift and then at him anguished.

"This is... I mean... I... I can't..." Her voice broke"...accept it."

"Why not?" He replied immediately. "They are yours."

"It's not that, Thranduil." Tarí left the case appart and stared at him begging for comprehension. "I've been thinking all this time and I've decided to depart tomorrow. So many things have happened, so much pain still in our hearts. We have forgiven but forgetting takes even more time. It will be the best for us."

"Why?! I've told you that I love you! That I... I would do anything for you!" He cried and took her arms desperately, his heart was accelerated and his eyes were staring steadly at her. "Is because of another man, isn't it?"

"You are hurting me!" She said scared trying to set free but his hands were stronger.

"How can you be so blind and fool?!" He kept saying with a voice clouded with anger and deep sadness. "How can your soul be so cruel and cold?! I offer you my heart and the only thing that you do with it is burning it to ashes! Do you think I hurt you? That is nothing compared to the torture of your glance! Am I tyrant? Am I monster? Maybe I should become one so that you can feel pity for me justly!"

Her breathing was quick and scared. For an instant everything was in silence and then he pressed his lips against hers anxiously. Tarí tried to push him but he didn't move back. Finally she got it and slapped him in a swift move. Thranduil put a hand on his cheek and she could flee from the room. Her leggs ran as fast as they could to reach the entrance, but before she crossed the great hall, she found Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" Tarí exclaimed and embraced the tall mage.

"Why were you running like that? You are trembling!" He said surprised.

In that moment the elvenking appeared in the entrance. The girl covered behind the mage and Thranduil stared at her for a second. Then he looked at Gandalf trying to be calmed again but surprised inside to notice that they knew each other.

"Gandalf, old friend." He said politely. "Greetings. It's a pleasure to see you here and also a surprise. Is anything I could do for you?"

"Excuse me, great Lord of the Forest for coming so late, but the bad news have brought me here and this can't wait longer."

"What is it?"

"Your son, Legolas, has been captured by the orcs. They sent a message this morning asking for a deal to let him stay alive. They want the southern lands of your forest and Dol Guldur in exchange of him. I've riden with the messengers you sent to Erebor since last night. I'm afraid he is bad injured and I've started to loose him from my sight."

"Those repulsive creatures won't have anything from this land and they will regret taking my son with them!" Thranduil replied. "My army and I will travel to Erebor in a couple of hours. I'll order immediately to get ready."

"I shall leave now. I will wait for you and your army in the entrance of Erebor. Don't go further without me. Those orcs know these mountains very well. We must take them by surprise."

Thranduil nodded and Gandalf turned around quickly. He whispered to the girl to follow him and so did she without turning around to see the king. Once out the palace, the mage gave her one horse and then spoke to her in low voice.

"I need your help, Tarí." The mage said again and she listened with could not leave her friends right now, no matter what had just happened between her and the king."This is going to be very dangerous, but someone must find Legolas and bring him back before the army of elves and dwarves stricke back. He is in great risk now. You know those roads of the mountains of the north because you've travelled through them several times and your injuries can heal quickly. Of course you will have some help, but once inside the mountain you will be alone in those caves. They will never expect you so be discret. When we know that he is safe we'll attack them again with all the strenght of the amy of Mirkwood."

Tarí stared at him an nodded accepting her role. Gandalf caressed her head and then both rode to the east. No one spoke during the journey but the mage knew that the things between her and the king hadn't gone well.

**Thanks for Reading and remember to please leve me a review! It makes me very very happy t oread your opinión! Kisses and no veren, mellon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Suilad again my friends! I decided to write this Little chapter before the ending! Awwww, yes the ending is very very close! ): but I have a surprise for you, just keep in touch. Before I start with the story let me tell you something. Today I had an epiphany. I´m not very good with faces, you know and suddenly I realized that Thranduil is the same guy that Ned of Pushing Daisies and I was like OMG! D: Dunno why but that put me in a very cheesy mood today! Oww Ned is sooooooo cute that I want to cry honey everytime I see those beautiful eyes with Caterpillar eyebrows! *w***

**… ok, enough! Let´s continue!**

**CHAPTER 15**

Tarí and Gandalf didn't stop riding until they arrived to Erebor the next afternoon. They were tired, but there was no time to rest. They walked quickly to one of the saloons of the palace where Gimli, Thorin III and other dwarves were discussing. Everyone remained in silence when they entered and stared at them.

"The army of elves will join the battle." Said Gandalf finally. "The elvenking, Thranduil will come himself."

"And what is he asking for his help?" One dwarf asked frowning. "He hates dwarves. The only thing that he desires of us is our gold and our jewels!"

A lot of dwarves nodded making noise again.

"We don't need his help!" Said another one.

"Maybe this is all a trap!" Exclaimed another

"What if he is with the orcs?!" Another dwarf continued.

"He is so despicable as those creatures of Mordor!"

"The only wish of the elvenking is to find Legolas alive!" Tarí interfered suddenly. "Don't you see? It's the live of his only son the one that is in danger!"

"The girl is right." Gandalf said in a higher voice. "I personally went to talk to him. The elves of Mirkwood just want to help this time. The friendship between prince Legolas and Gimli son of Glóin is a prove that this two races shall forget the past and unite their forces against the enemy."

There was a great silence and then the dwarves muttered between them for a while. Tarí was very anxious. She wanted to leave now and start the quest of the mountains but Gandalf sent her a calmed look trying to give her some peace. After some minutes Thorin III stood up and looked at the mage and the woman carefully.

"We will join the elves." He declared with a clear voice. "But even when Gimli wants to go and look for the elven prince, I can't let him do that. We would need a group of dwarves that could go to the mountains to rescue the son of Thranduil and right now I can't put in danger the life of any other of my warriors. Our army is little and the time is running fast. If the army of Mirkwood is coming right now, they will be here in several hours. If you want to go and look for Legolas, you only have this night. Tomorrow, when the sun comes out, we will start the march."

Gandalf nodded and quickly got out of the saloon. Tarí and Gimli followed him and once out of the palace the mage spoke again.

"You must leave now, Tarí. The orcs are waiting for messengers of the king to make a deal but not an army. If they see the elves they will kill Legolas. You have to find him before the sun rises tomorrow."

"Are you sure she can do it alone?" Gimli asked worried. "I can go though my Thorin had told me to stay!"

"Thorin is right, Gimli." Replied Gandalf. "We need you in the battle. Those caves are very dangerous and loosing a son of Durin right now would be a catastrophy."

Gimli resigned not very comfortable and then he took Gandalf and Tarí to the chamber where the weapons remained. Tarí wore quickly a light armor and chose a medium sword and a bow. Finally she got on the horse when the sun was about to dissapear behind the mountains.

"Be careful, Tarí." Said Gandalf.

"I'll be back before the sun rises." She said and like a thunder she rode swiftly to the roads of the mountains.

**Review and No veren!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Suilad, mellon! I´m glad to know you are still here! This is almost the end so keep in touch!**

**CHAPTER 16**

The moon was up in the sky when the road ended. A big group of orcs covered all the field down the mountains. She saw them from above. There were around 500 or maybe more.

Now the ground was uncertain and the path full of dangeous rocks to continue riding. Tarí went down of the horse and hid it inside a cave until she came back. Then, she began her quest through the mountains. After some minutes she could see some smoke coming from the easter side of the mountain. Anyway she shouldn't trust completely that signal and quickly got inside a the next cave to take a shurtcut. There wasn't light inside those tunels, so she took out the necklace that Gandalf had given to her when he told her how about Legolas's lost just before leaving Mirkwood. It shined too much, so she had to be carefull in every step she walked in order to be discret. Before every step she had to think carefully to avoid making any noise without loosing also the equilibrium of her body. The clue was to continue as fast as possible and to never look back. On the way she cut twice her hands with the sharp edge of the rocks but the pain of those injuries didn't last long and the blood dried quickly. Finally, after a couple of hours Tarí saw another light. Fastly she hid the necklace with starlight and approached to the end of the tunel laying on the ground to see from above what was inside that cave.

"That idiot king will never let us take his lands." An orc was complaining while he walked anxiously around the fire. "I think we should kill his son and eat his guts!"

Seven other orcs yelled supporting that idea, but suddenly an uruk hai stood up from the darkness. It was more than two meters tall and his body was insanely strong.

"If you dare touching him I will take your eyes out and make you eat them!" The huge orc replied taking out his dagger.

The eight other creatures prefered to keep in silence while the huge one walked in front of them and then he stopped next to Legolas who was tied laying on the ground. His head was covered with a dirty leather bag and one of his leggs was badly injured with a deep cut.

"He still has a great value. I know someone will come." The uruk hai kicked the elf's ribs and then walked toward the entrance of the cave.

Tarí thought that perhaps he had gone to check if no one had arrived yet. She only had a minute of what to do next. She got a plan, but she had to hurry and take Legolas before the big orc returned. Quickly, she went back and crossed another tunel that would let her reach the entrance of the cave. She wore her helmet and sighed. Finally she entered walking firmly. The orcs seemed surprised and all of them took out ther waepons.

"I'm a messenger of the king of Mirkwood." She hurried to say trying not to look nervous. "I've come to make a deal."

All the creatures looked at each other and then one of them gave a step further.

"You, go for the boss." The orc ordered to the one that was closer to the entrance.

Tarí's heart got accelerated. There was no time.

"So, you are a messenger of the elevenking..." The orc said getting closer. "So why are you carring weapons? Give us the sword and the bow now!"

"I didn't come to fight, but to take the prince in exchange of Dol Guldur and the southern forest." She replied repeting her plan in her mind.

"I said give us the weapons, you stupid servant of elves!" The orc repeated again taking out his sword. "Or your king will have to send another messenger!"

"Alright. I will give you my weapons."

The orcs laughed and she took out her sword. The one that was talking approached to take the weapon. In that moment Tarí gave a swift step further and cut his head. All the others yelled and came against her. She ran back to be closer of Legolas to protect him and in that instant the orcs took out their swords sorrounding them. Three orcs attacked first. She cut one's arm and in a quick move stole his sword. She dodged the striking of the other two and killed them at the same time. The other four didn't wait longer and began to attack at the same time. Tarí felt a cut in her arm and threw one of the swords. She kicked the chest of the orc that had cut her to jump and dodge the swords of other two. Fastly she took an arrow and crossed the head of the one she had kicked at the time she crossed the neck of another with the sword. The last two tried to flee, but before they could run out the cave she killed them with her bow.

"Legolas..." She called him to know if he was concious and layed on the ground to take off the leather bag from his head.

"Tarí... Is that you?" He said tired. He was so pale, cold and dirty that her heart burst with sadness.

"Yes, yes. It's me." She replied taking off her helmet. "Please stay awake, Legolas. We must get out before the uruk hai returns."

"My legg burns. I've lost a lot of blood." He explained trying to sit down while she cut the ropes. "I'm not sure if I can walk."

She stared at he injury for a second. It was big and deep, but they had no option. Fastly, she cut a piece of the cloth under her armor and made a tourniquete in his legg.

"Come on. I'll be your support." Tarí said and the elf passed his arm behind her neck to try to stand up. She pushed her own body putting all her strenght in her leggs and abdomen and finally they got it.

Once in the entrance she helped him to reach the little entrance of the tunel. Legolas pushed himself inside, but before she could jump to reach the tunel an arrow crossed her arm. She discovered the uruk hai and other three orcs 100 far with crossbows.

"Get her!" The great uruk yelled fiercely. "Don't let her escape!"

Another arrow crossed her back and abdomen when she jumped to the tunel. For a moment she thought that her hands would resist her own weight because of the fiery pain that she was feeling, but Legolas held her hands before she fell and helped her to get in.

"They hurted you!" Legolas exclaimed worried. "We can't continue right now like this."

"They are coming. There's no time." She replied sitting down and giving him the necklace to have light again. There was a lot of blood everywhere. She tried to take off all the blood that had came out of her throat before talking again. "Take the arrow out of my legg, please. It will heal quickly. Just hurry."

Legolas nodded and with all the care he could have in those moments he took the arrow out while she took out the one in the abdomen. She tried to resist the pain but her breathing was accelerated and her skin cold like ice though she was sweating.

Once the arrows were out the bleeding stopped and she stood up again.

"Let's go." She sighed and took Legolas's arm again to be her support. Fortunately the uruk didn't fit in the entrance and only two orcs could enter. She killed them wih her bow and took two daggers for Legolas. After that they could go down through the caves rapidly. Sometimes the rocks were slippery and sharp and she had to almost carry him. They weren't other orcs in the rest of the tunel and once they were almost at the end of the caves her injuries were already closed.

Tarí stopped walking before they reached the end and stared at Legolas steadly. Outside the night was about to end.

"What happens?" He asked.

"This tunels are secret for a lot of people, but I'm almost sure that the Uruk Hai is out there, waiting for you with some other orcs maybe. They probably don't expect me to be alive so this is what we are gonna do: take this little path above until the end. There are just like thirty meters. You will find my horse in the coming cave. Get on it and ride to Erebor as fast as you can."

"And what about you?"

"I will get down here and fight them until you are safe. You won't have more than thirty seconds so you will have to try to do a bigger effort."

"I refuse to leave you here!" Legolas replied anguished. "They will cut you in pieces and you will die! Don't ask me to leave without you because I won't!"

"This is my decision, Legolas!" Tarí said firmly but her eyes were deeply sad. "I came here without expecting to see the sun again. You have to live for your people and your kingdom and if I should die, I want a death worthy of respect and honor."

She put him again the necklace and saw his eyes filling with tears. He wanted to say many things, to swear her that her name would never be forgotten and that he would remember her with every wind that raised the leaves in the air and with every star that lighted his path at night but the pain in his heart closed his throat and any word came out at all. Tarí caressed his hand just a second before leaving it free and turned around taking out her bow.

"Noro hi, Legolas! (Run now, Legolas)" She said again walking toward the entrance.

The elvenprince obeyed and fled as fast as he could through the narrow path she told him. When he arrived he saw her killing an orc after other with her bow. They were around ten but his eyes could see other 40 coming from the east roads of the mountain. He found the horse and watched again the group of orcs that were coming. He had a minute to pick her in the horse and leave together. Meanwhile Tarí killed the last two orcs that were around. She found Legolas not very far riding toward her, but in that moment she felt a pain in the ankle and threw her bow. She fell down noticing that it was an arrow and that the Uruk hai was now coming for her.

"You should be death, miserable woman!" The Uruk roared furious leaving his bow and taking out his two swords.

Legolas threw to him his two daggers but he dodged one and the other one entered in his shoulder. The huge orc yelled and with strenght took the dagged out and licked the black blood of the edge of the dagger.

"Leave, Legolas!" Tarí screamed taking the arrow from her ankle with terrible pain. "LEAVE!"

In that moment she tried to take again her bow buth the orc kicked it far. Tarí took out her sword and with blood still coming out of her foot she stood up. The other orcs were now just 100 meters away to the east and the sun was about to rise. The uruk hai stroke back with both swords. She resisted three lunges, but in the fourth one he made a cut in her arm and she threw the sword. All the orcs were now sorrounding them and yelling the name or the uruk hai. He threw one sword and slapped her breaking her nose and making her to fall down. Tarí drank again her own blood almost drowning and then she spat it dying the rocks with the red liquid. All the creatures were excited and yelling. She tried to stand up again but the Uruk hai stepped on her hand. She listened to her bones breaking and then he kicked her face again.

"Now you will die, disgusting human bitch!" Roared the Uruk hai taking her hair and hanging her.

She spat to him the blood of her mouth. The huge orc laughed and put his sword next to her neck. Tarí felt the cold edge and took a deep breathe closing her eyes. If that was the end, she shouldn't be sad, the pain would stop soon and all the blood and the burning injuries would vanish.

The creatured pressed her hair and roared one last time, but his voice was cut suddenly by something. Tarí opened her eyes with a great effort and discovered that an arrow had crossed the Uruk's chest. All the orcs turned their looks to the crag of the mountain of the west and ran back. The Uruk Hai fell down death and Tarí remained on the ground. She could see all the arrows of the elves covering the sky and then the screams of the orcs far away. She heard horses and swords, axes and shields for what she felt was an eternity. It was as if she were staring from a dream and little by little all the shades were vanishing.

But finally she could see the owner of the arrow that had saved her when he carried her tired body from the ground carefully. His eyes were beautiful like summers skies, his hair like the sunbeams that were now rising in the horizon and that she desired so much to see again.

**Thanks for Reading! Be gente and please leave me a comment! Kisses and no veren! **


	17. Chapter 17

**WAAAAA! Suilad, Friends! This is our last chapter before the epilogue! I hope you like it! Please leave me a review! No veren!**

**CHAPTER 17**

When Tarí opened her eyes again her body was still tired. The pain had gone, but she felt so heavy...

"You never rest, do you?" Asked a happy voice.

She turned her head to the right and discovered Gandalf in a chair next to her bed.

"All your wounds have just healed and now you are trying to stand on your feet again!"

"How much did I sleep?" She asked putting her feet on the cold floor.

"Not much. Maybe just twelve hours." The mage continued. "The battle ended quickly. The elves and the dwarves fought like brothers and now the lands of the north are safe again."

"I'm glad to hear that." She answered looking for clothes to change her pijama.

"Legolas is fine too. We found him riding up the mountain and he fainted just a second later."

"How is his leg?" Tarí asked quite worried.

"It will heal with the time. In some weaks he would be able to run again through the woods."

Tarí smiled sincerely and took out from the wardrobe some clothes and a pair of boots.

"You are going to leave this night, right?" Gandalf asked standing up and approaching to the door.

"Indeed." She replied looking at him. "They don't need me anymore and... It would be the best for everyone."

"I respect your will, little Tarí and I won't stop you, but if you let me give you one last advice, I suggest you to visit Legolas before your departure. He is still sleeping but I know that his heart will be comforted if he listens to your voice one last time."

She thought it some seconds and then she nodded. Gandalf smiled and said farewell. The girl smiled back and said good bye, then the door closed.

That night Tarí had everything ready to go. Gimli had given her one of the best horses of those lands, a bow and a couple of daggers for her journey. She thanked him and waited until the silence covered again the palace to visit Legolas. Her heart felt a huge sadness faster when she entered to the room and saw him sleeping deeply. She sat down next to him in the edge of the bed and stared at him with tenderness.

"We got it." She said smiling. "We are still alive. After all, we found light again."

Carefully she caressed her hair. "Harthon gerithach raid gelin a melthin (I hope you will have green and golden paths)" Tarí said at last." She kissed his forehead closing her eyes. "Pelo nalú i laiss en-Galadh Guil lín (and may the leaves of your life tree never wither). Farewell, Legolas."

Tarí stood up again quickly and ran out the room trying not to break. She was going to continue her way when suddenly she discovered the king some meters away, looking to the night sky from one of the huge windows. She was petrified, but finally her leggs moved toward him.

"So it was Legolas. " he said in a soft and calmed tone when she arrived and watched the sky next to him. "I haven't talked with him yet, but I would undestand if he is in love with you. You offered your life to save my son and that's something that not even all the gold of this world can be able to pay."

"There's no need of rewards, milord. All I did was without expecting anything but to know that the light of his eyes would endure...I never wanted to put any of you against the other..." She tried to explain.

"And you didn't."

"That's why I'm leaving, milord. Because the less that my soul desires is to cause you any trouble. A lot of pain and blood had been spilled and the kingdom of Mirkwood needs you both to keep the peace and the order."

There was a solemn and silence and finally he turned where she was.

"Please forgive me for all the pain I had caused you." He finally stared at her eyes. Her heart accelerated and seemed to stopped at the same time. "Because I never had to courage to tell you the truth on time and I was always selfish. My love to you was clouded with rancor and arrogance. It wasn't the love you deserved, one that warmed your heart every morning and embrace your soul at night, one that could heal the lonileness of eternity. Now I undestand your decision. Do as your heart tells you because it will be worthy of all my respect and admiration until the last of my days."

Her eyes filled with tears and now she was the one that held his hand. He dedicated her a sweet and clear smile.

"Navaer, muin nin Tarí (farewell, my dear Tarí.)" Thranduil whispered and with the other hand caressed her cheek one last time.

"Navaer, muin nin Thranduil." She replied smiling back sincerely and caressing his cheek too.

He closed his eyes to feel her touch for the very last time and then she left. From the window, the elvenking saw her riding to the west until her shape vanished between the hills and the rivers. Perhaps one day his path or his son's would cross again with hers and until that day he would remember her voice with every whisper of the forest and her touch with every fresh breeze.

**IMPORTANT: the epilogue is optional to read. You can read it and that would be the end of the story, however there will be another story later that may include this same characters and so the ending would be this chapter for now. Read the epilogue if you want but until here is the first part of a story that will continue.**

** Thanks for reading**

**No veren!**


	18. EPILOGUE

**OH MY GOSH! Here´s finally the epilogue of the story. I really hope you like it because I wanted both fans of Legolas and fans of Thranduil to be happy. Thanks for Reading!**

**EPILOGUE**

It was a warm afternoon of summer and the breeze that came with the waves from the west was soft and salty. It was that kind of afternoon that brings back very old memories like butterflies that one day rise and migrate to the south because the winter is close. She could see the huge ocean from the crag where she was sitting down. She was wearing a short dress that let her sun-kissed skin toast with the sunbeams and her naked leggs were hanging freely. It was now a kind of routine to wait there everyday to see the sun hiding behind the horizon and to listen carefully to the cashing of the water against the shore after a day of work. Sometimes she closed her eyes to imagine how would the lands crossing the seas would be. At the end she always opened her eyes disappointed. In her mind a land where everything is eternal just made her feel a deep sadness. However that afternoon she prefered to remember beautiful things. It was the last twilight of that summer and the farewell of such a precious season deserved blissful thoughts. She stood up to watch better all the shades of the sky before the night appeared when suddenly a different sound was involved. They were steps, light like feathers in the wind but confident like those of a brave horse. Her heart jumped crazily just one time and then it lost her fierce little by little with the soft hope of an unended dream. Then, she heard nothing and for a moment she believed that everything had been just an ilusion. She felt her leggs weak and her hands trembling. There had been ten years since she left Erebor that midnight. The first months she rode to the west without even knowing where to go, just going further and never looking back. She remembered that all her life she desired to find an untold truth, but in those days she just wanted to let everything go. She had been a lot of time close to breaking but always something inside her mind told her that it wasn't the time to say it was over. She had wished to find serenity at the edge of the world and surprisingly she found it but bonded to a deep loneliness that went along with her every night.

She wanted to tell all those things but at the end she realized that the silence itself had said it all. Had those steps been really a trick of her mind? She wanted to turn around and discover that her ear had lied and then run back to her little house close to the sea where she hid from the world when the sun disappeared.

"But I've become a coward with the years and now I can't even turn around without being scared of what I may find even if I find nothing." She said in a whisper saddly.

"Don't worry if you have fear. I had been afraid all these years too, fighting with myself trying to guess how would you react if I looked for you. I got tired of only imagining what would happen and I rode to the west hoping to find you. I'm still scared, but at least I won't regret never trying it. You just need to turn around and take my hand. The time has healed the injuries of our hearts and our souls have forgiven. You must not fear anymore to say those words that your lips have never dare to pronounce. Just take my hand and the past will really stay behind. Take it and I will follow you wherever you want to take me, Tarí."

Her heart was beating so hard that she put a hand on her chest. It was a great and comforting happiness the one that made her blood run faster and roll the tears on her cheeks. She was ready to say Le melin finally and for the first time in her live. Softly, feeling the fresh grass under her feet she turned around, and then without even noticing, she smiled.

It was him finally looking so beautiful and shining like the last sunbeams of the summer, with those eyes that were like oceans staring at her tenderly and his hand waiting to be taken.

**AND THAT´S THE END (FOR NOW). AS YOU CAN SE I LET YOU CHOOSE WHO IS GOING TO BE FINALLY WITH HER. **

**UNFORTUNATELY I´M STARTING COLLEGE AGAIN NEXT WEEK I WON´T HAVE TIME TO WRITE FOR FIVE MONTHS MORE OR LESS, BUT I WILL BE BACK IN THE SUMMER!**

**THE PLAN IS TO WRITE ANOTHER TALE INCLUDING THE SAME CHARACTERS BUT IN THAT CASE THIS EPILOGUE WOULDN't BE INCLUDED. WHAT DOES THIS MEAN? WELL, THAT THIS IS NOT THE END AND THAT THE NEXT STORY WOULD BEGIN AFTER CHAPTER 17 AND NOT FROM THIS EPILOGUE.**

**I REALLY THANK YOU FOR KEEPING UP UNTILL THE END AND LEAVING ME YOUR REVIEWS! **

**ALSO THANKS TO ORLANDO BLOOM AND LEE PACE WHO PLAYED LEGOLAS AND THRANDUIL IN THIS STORY!**

**NAVAER, NOVEREN AND LE HANNON! **


End file.
